


Skin

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kurt’s final summer in Lima, and he just wants to spend every minute he has left with Blaine. Blaine couldn’t agree more and finds it hard to suppress his desire for him, especially now that time’s running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Skin**

It was a warm summer day when the Anderson household was completely deserted; its regular inhabitants elsewhere, out and about. Not a sound was audible in the house, but that didn’t mean the backyard was deserted as well. Splashes could be heard from the pool followed by loud laughter and then the sound of wet footsteps on sun warmed pavement.

Kurt Hummel released a soft, undignified noise when his boyfriend pressed a random kiss on his lips, but welcomed the affection anyway and wrapped his arms around the other boy, feeling warm. It had nothing to do with the sun burning down on them.

The boys were both equally wet, absolutely soaked to the bone from their earlier activities and their hair was a mess. Small droplets of water were running down both their naked chests and whereas Blaine Anderson managed to pull off that wet look quite well, Kurt was sure he looked like a mess himself. He chose not to care, though, because it seemed like such a trivial thing to be thinking of now that there was only so little time left before he wouldn’t see his boyfriend in a very long time.

He was pretty much taking every chance he got to be in Blaine’s presence, and today hadn’t been very different. This was one of the few moments in Kurt Hummel’s life where he had allowed himself to be a kid because frankly, his childhood was pretty much over. This was his last summer in his hometown and soon he’d be leaving for New York, all by himself.

‘Careful or we’ll slip!’ Kurt warned his boyfriend with a fond smile on his face, when they stumbled a step forward in each other’s arms.

He was practically soaking up Blaine’s presence, being around him whenever he could. Blaine had even told his parents he wasn’t coming with them to visit his older brother Cooper in LA in favor of staying here with Kurt, right up until Kurt would have to board his plane.

It was strange.

Kurt had mixed feelings about this all; moving to New York was something he had wanted to do for his entire high school career and he still was very sure he wanted to go. It was just… it was intimidating, he supposed. When he had graduated he had really closed off a part of his life, a part where he had been hurt and ignored and shunned in the corner… but also the part where he had been a part of Glee club, a part where he had met amazing people. Blaine.

Kurt had always thought the future to be something distant, something to sometimes think about, something to consider when making huge decisions but not something that would actually be  _here_ so soon. It all still felt so surreal; he knew he was going to have to catch a plane in less than a month and he still had his suitcases to pack, he had his letters from NYADA lying on his nightstand and still read them at least once a day to ensure that yes, it is real, but at the same time he still felt like once the summer would end he’d still have to go to McKinley for another school year.

It had just always seemed like he had plenty of time to do everything he wanted in Lima before he had to go. Kurt had always known that he was special, that he was different, and he had always known he wanted to be acknowledged for that. Being accepted into NYADA was kind of like a personal victory, really, kind of like showing everyone that he had been right all along.

But time wasn’t just running out, it was catching up with Kurt and was very close to running him over.

The first time he had really realized that he wasn’t just leaving Lima, but that he wouldn’t be seeing  _Blaine_ and his dad and Finn and everyone else in a very long time, had felt like a punch in the stomach. Kurt wasn’t the kind of person to take things for granted but he still felt like there were so many things left unsaid. No matter how much cruelty he had experienced at the hands of his classmates and how that had seemed to have forced him to feel older than his years, fact remained that he was still a kid. He just hadn’t allowed himself to be one for a very long time.

But he did today.

‘C’mon, let’s go back in?’ Blaine murmured into his ear. He loved swimming, that much was sure – they’d been splashing around for hours now. Kurt’s limbs felt tired because of it.

‘No I want to take a shower before we make dinner,’ Kurt argued, wrinkling up his nose when Blaine huffed and rubbed his nose against it. His hazel eyes were alive, fiery even. Mischievous.

Today it was all about enjoying his boyfriend’s presence.  Because Blaine had been there for him when no one else had been.

Kurt often sat by himself and thought of the simple things they had told each other. Promises and simple conversations, things maybe another person wouldn’t have valued a lot. Truth was that Kurt did. Kurt valued and appreciated everything about Blaine because this was the person he wanted to grow old with. He knew how stupid teenagers could be, how they often thought they had the world at their feet and then got proved to be horribly wrong.

But Kurt also knew that as long as Blaine was at his side, he wouldn’t be one of them.

It was strange to think that Blaine wouldn’t literally be by his side the upcoming year, or at least not often. Maybe in their Christmas breaks and Spring breaks and whatnot, but that’d be it. Kurt had never been somewhere in the past year where Blaine hadn’t followed; it was difficult to grasp the mere idea of being in another state while Blaine was still here, being a member of Glee club and performing at sectionals, nationals…

Would Blaine feel like time was standing still as well, Kurt wondered? He didn’t know. He often wanted to ask; wanted to tell him a lot of things, but he always got distracted. Things happened, life got in the way.

Kurt had promised Blaine once that he would never say goodbye to him, and his plan was to stick to that.

Blaine grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s lithe waist, picking him up. Kurt’s eyes widened in realization when Blaine started walking back to the pool, laughing when Kurt pounded his fists on his back in a weak attempt of having him putting him down again. ‘Blaine don’t you dare –’ he warned him, yelping when Blaine suddenly stood at the edge of the pool, ‘ _Blaine Anderson put me down this instant before I-!_ ’

_Splash._

Even if his boyfriend had the habit of pushing him in the water.

Luckily Kurt had managed to grab his wrist and they both went down, rising back to the surface and playfully shoving each other around and laughing so hard Kurt’s sides started aching.

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time they decided to head back into the house, their feet leaving wet trails over the floors which Kurt told himself to mop up later. Blaine was still grinning at him; Kurt could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head and he could feel the corners of his own mouth kick up as well.

Kurt liked moments like these. Moments where they didn’t have to worry about the problems they’ve had in the past or what the world thought about them. Right now they were just two teenage boys; this will be his last chance to be one.

His dad had known it, too. His dad had known that this summer would be Kurt’s last with Blaine – that he wanted to use it to the fullest. Kurt still spent plenty of time with his dad of course, but he knew that Burt would’ve protested more about him spending so many nights at Blaine’s if he hadn’t understood how much this all meant to Kurt.

‘I’m hungry,’ Blaine murmured, his hair still sticking to his forehead when he caught up with Kurt, who was already climbing the stairs, ‘can’t we eat something first?’

‘Blaine I’m not cooking you dinner when I smell like a pool,’ Kurt retorted but he smiled fondly nonetheless. His pale skin was undoubtedly flushed from both the sun and perspiration, and he was glad he had remembered to ask Blaine to get him some sunscreen. He would’ve looked like a lobster otherwise, by now.

‘C’mon, feed me?’

Blaine tried his best to pout but all it caused was Kurt to laugh. How did Blaine manage to look so adorable with his hair sticking up in one direction and that silly look on his face? He stepped down the few stairs he had climbed and smiled, nipping at Blaine’s nose.

He loved this boy so much. Even if he did eat almost more than Finn did and even if he was ridiculous most of the times. He was going to miss him and the mere thought of it made his heart ache. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it before; they had. A lot. Had even fought and needed counseling for it – it was just…  no words could make it right. It was all just so mixed and it was for only one year. It was for Kurt’s own good to leave.

He was probably just being too dramatic, he sometimes got like that.

‘Alright, you big baby,’ Kurt finally said, poking Blaine in the stomach. Blaine grinned at him, showing off all those pearly teeth of his and that beautiful smile that made Kurt’s stomach feel funny, still. ‘But we’re hitting the shower right after and you’re helping me clean up. You’re dragging water through the entire house.’

Blaine mock saluted him. ‘Yes, sir!’

Kurt smiled and shook his head fondly, pressing another kiss against Blaine’s lips. He patted Blaine’s stomach – he always had had this strange obsession with it. He just loved nuzzling it. He guessed he was just weird like that. ‘Let’s go get you food, then.’

Blaine continued smiling at him and there was a lingering note of just something in his eyes that Kurt didn’t quite identify. He nearly slipped when Blaine grabbed his hand and started guiding him to the kitchen. Their laughter seemed to bounce off the walls and Kurt automatically reached for the pans and the ingredients he needed to bake them pancakes – after Blaine had tried to boil eggs in the microwave Kurt had decided to never let Blaine cook again. Blaine was good in a lot of things, but cooking wasn’t one of them.

He listened to Blaine humming happily to himself and heard the clatter of plates and forks and knives, hearing his boyfriend’s humming die down when he momentarily left the room. When he returned again he was holding candles and Kurt couldn’t help the silly grin that spread over his face.

‘Aren’t we a little underdressed?’ he asked and Blaine just shrugged, lighting the candles and placing them at the center of the table.

‘You look perfect like that.’

Kurt huffed and turned back to his task at hand, a secret smile still playing at his lips that just wouldn’t fade. If he would ignore the rest and allow himself to daydream, he could pretend this was their house, where they had just come back from work. He’d like that, surprisingly; Kurt had always dreamt of a glamorous life but he wouldn’t mind spending a domesticated one with Blaine either. He thought that he would be fine, if he would just have Blaine, could perform and have a nice place to eat and sleep.

That sounded perfect, actually.

When Blaine walked up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s bare chest, Kurt just pressed back into him, flipping the pancake.

 ‘Hmm,’ Blaine hummed again, swaying the both of them just that bit back and forth in a way that made Kurt feel funny in his stomach. He put down the pan and placed his hands on top of Blaine’s, closing his eyes. His cheeks were straining with the amount of smiles Blaine had brought upon his face.

‘I like it when you hug me from behind,’ Kurt murmured. Blaine froze, his arms still wound tightly around Kurt’s chest, his fingers pausing from where they had been caressing Kurt’s flat stomach.

‘You do?’ Blaine asked hesitantly as if he didn’t quite know if it was true or not, resuming to where he had been stroking Kurt’s skin. Kurt hummed happily.

‘Makes me feel warm,’ he elaborated, ‘nice. Safe.’

‘Hmm.’ Blaine nuzzled the back of his neck. ‘I like having you in my arms too,’ he admitted, voice vaguely muffled by Kurt’s skin. ‘You feel so good. Smell good, too.’

‘You’ve got to be joking me, I’m a mess – I smell like a  _pool_.’

Kurt huffed and Blaine just shrugged happily, nipping at Kurt’s shoulder. ‘Well, you did get  _out_ of a pool a couple of minutes ago, I would be more concerned if you didn’t smell like one. But it’s okay. You’re  _my_ mess.’

‘Really, Blaine?’ Kurt chuckled and turned around. ‘Is that the best you can come up with?’

‘I could come up with a couple of other things you would like,’ Blaine all but purred. Kurt’s eyes widened at the tone of his voice.

They hadn’t been ones to shy away from exploring the physical aspect of their relationship at all, that much was clear to Kurt. Kurt had enjoyed his first time with Blaine but it just hadn’t been enough and they had repeated it plenty of times, sometimes trying out something new and sometimes just sticking to what they already knew they both enjoyed.

To them both it wasn’t just the sex, though. Sure, often they had been groping and had been just  _needy_ , but it was special to them too because they were each other’s firsts and they wanted to be each other’s lasts. They often teased each other, but only because they knew how much they both enjoyed it, especially now that they were more comfortable with this all. But to have Blaine so bluntly referring to it? Kurt still wasn’t used to it and he had no idea how he was going to survive without having his wonderful, beautiful boyfriend near when he was in need of him.

‘You’re kidding,’ he whispered, eyes wide while arousal shot down his spine already. Blaine shrugged and leaned forward, his fingers barely grazing over Kurt’s bare hip.

‘What if I wasn’t?’ Blaine asked, his voice a low purr now, barely audible but so very much there nonetheless. Kurt licked his sudden dry lips and glanced at the pancake.

‘I – your pancake is gonna… burn,’ Kurt stammered stupidly. He turned around again and grabbed one of the plates Blaine had set out for him, placing the pancake on it with shaking hands. His thighs were quivering already, his body feeling hot with raw need all of a sudden. Blaine was behind him again and his hands were now full on settled on Kurt’s hips, holding him close, his chest to his back and his body molding perfectly against Kurt’s.

Kurt could feel Blaine’s hard arousal pressing against his ass and his breath hitched.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Blaine murmured into his ear, nipping at it too. Kurt wanted to make a comment on how he should make more pancakes, wanted to remind Blaine that he was  _hungry_ and that they couldn’t do this in the kitchen but all he managed was a strangled moan when Blaine started rocking himself against Kurt.  ‘Every little thing you do… it just drives me insane. You turn me on so much.’

‘Blaine?’ Kurt breathed, feeling his own hard arousal press uncomfortably against the kitchen counter, biting his lip to keep himself from making too much noise even if no one was around to hear.

‘I love you, Kurt,’ Blaine continued, ‘I love you so much – just let me…’

Blaine turned him around and their lips met almost instantly, lips pressing and parting before their tongues swiped over one another, playfully, sensually, slowly. Kurt moaned softly and closed his eyes, melting more into it. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and sighed. Blaine was eagerly sucking on his bottom lip and he felt those stupid butterflies in his stomach again. He wondered if they’d ever go away and hoped they never would.

Their bodies slotted together, swim trunks feeling uncomfortable, heavy and wet and Kurt could feel Blaine’s heart beat fast against his chest. His cock twitched painfully already.

‘Bedroom?’ Kurt asked breathlessly when they parted for precious air and Blaine just grunted, kissing and nipping at Kurt’s neck. He was answered with Blaine simply dropping to his knees and in front of him and  _oh._ Okay.

Blaine’s eyes just kept boring into his own and Kurt was absolutely smitten, awestruck by how beautiful Blaine looked like this. He nearly doubled over when Blaine suddenly pressed his face right against his clothed cock, just breathing him in and nuzzling.

Kurt was too shocked and aroused to do something other than stare when Blaine smiled and gripped the waistband of his trunks, pushing them slowly down until they pooled around Kurt´s ankles. Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine because without the offending object all that was left was his damp skin pressed up against the kitchen counter.

He was already eager for more when they had barely started.

All the while, Blaine was still staring at him, almost daring Kurt to say something about it, his hazel eyes alone feeling like a caress already. Blaine looked so aroused and Kurt couldn’t help the soft moan escaping his own lips. He looked so confident in what he was doing; he looked so damn aroused that it just…

‘Oh,  _Blaine,_ ’ Kurt gasped, his bottom lip now caught between his teeth while Blaine leaned forward and just  _nuzzled_ one of his thighs, because it’s so  _Blaine_  to do that, always so gentle and slow and caring and making sure he was okay and comfortable. Kurt’s entranced clenched on thin air and he fought the need to spread his legs, getting the hint when Blaine patted him on the thigh and pointed to the countertop. Kurt’s arms shook when he hopped on top of it, his entire body already humming in anticipation while Blaine just grinned at him.

Blaine’s eyes just remained glued on Kurt’s face, even as he started kissing Kurt down his chest, even as he slowly reached his stomach and pointedly avoided his cock.

Tease.

‘Honey, I need-’ he started, but he cut himself off when Blaine wrapped a hand around his manhood and slowly started pumping it up and down, making Kurt arch his back. His head dropped back against one of the cupboards behind him and he released another noise, his cheeks flushed while he allowed pleasure to overcome him, making his toes curl, his nails digging in the countertop. His hips started rocking into Blaine.

He felt hot all over, kind of itchy. 

‘You’re so beautiful like this,’ Blaine murmured. Kurt just released another groan and he didn’t need to look to know that Blaine’s eyes were completely dilated. Excitement pulsed between his legs, in his thighs… he already started feeling dizzy with the feeling of it all. Of the slightly rough feeling of Blaine’s hand on his hard cock, the other hand that was now fondling his tightly drawn balls.

But then Blaine sucked just the tip into his mouth and moaned loudly and he was suddenly encased in wet heat that made his hips stutter forward, his eyes snapping open again. Blaine had to push his hips down in order to keep from getting choked and he moaned again when Kurt gripped his hair.

They had never done anything like this outside the bedroom – he had never known Blaine was so…  _into this._ He knew that Blaine liked pleasing him, Blaine liked seeing Kurt happy and satisfied, but to see Blaine could actually get off from this…

Blaine just kept staring him in the eye as he started bobbing his head up and down, his cheeks hollowed when he applied more suction. His hand started playing with Kurt’s balls again.

Blaine had this thing for using his mouth whenever he could. Always nibbling on the back of his pens, nipping Kurt’s bottom lip, sucking his cock… he literally just jumped at every chance he could get. He said it was because he liked to see Kurt come undone.

Kurt thought it was because Blaine loved to torture him.

It was horrible, or wonderful. Kurt wasn’t sure which of the two it was but he both hoped it would never end and that he could just come already at the same time. A soft whimper fell from his lips when Blaine released him again and sucked on the head before running his tongue, long and flat, all the way over Kurt’s cock, tracing a vein. He was trying to keep quiet even though there was no one but Blaine around to hear, but he just couldn’t help the low moans escaping his quivering lips, or the groans that followed.

He could take some dirty pleasure out of this, too, for as much as it mortified him at the same time. To know that this was a _family_ place, a place where Blaine’s mom fixed Blaine’s dad coffee in the morning and to know that they just ate dinner here… it _did_ things to Kurt. An illicit thrill went through him at that thought and he ran his hands through Blaine’s hair, trying his best not to pull too hard to keep from hurting him.

The wet, slurping noises Blaine made just added to it all.

Blaine took him back into his mouth again; every time he sunk down he took him deeper and deeper, his throat constricting around the fat cock in his mouth and salivating around it. Kurt could see it dribbling down his chin.

And the fact that Blaine was getting off on this too. Maybe that was what got to Kurt most – to  _know_ that he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed this. That Blaine  _loved_ pleasing him, that it turned him on, that he could come just from hearing Kurt like this. He didn’t have to look to see that Blaine was still staring at him.

But he did anyway and the moment they reached eye contact Kurt’s eyes widened and his body grew taught, his back arching and his entrance just clenching on  _nothing_ and he just felt so empty. He came with a broken sob from the mere heat in Blaine’s eyes, the utter  _wracked_ expression on his face and the suction of his mouth and Blaine had to pull back a bit, hot ropes of come shooting down his throat, dribbling down his chin while he struggled to swallow it all. Another sob escaped Kurt’s lips at the mere sight of it, barely able to think when Blaine stood up again and kissed him hungrily.

His mouth. Oh God, his mouth. It would be the death of Kurt someday.

The taste of his own come was thick on Blaine’s tongue and it felt slick and  _wonderful_ against his own and his hands weakly thread through Blaine’s damp hair, hearing Blaine release a low moan when Kurt cupped him through his still wet trunks and Kurt was all too aware of how he had done this to Blaine as well. His flushed cheeks, how hard he felt against Kurt.

Just from sucking Kurt off and from a simple touch of Kurt’s fingertips.

Blaine’s body shook and they broke apart, panting, Kurt’s arms still wrapped tightly around Blaine’s shoulders and holding him close.

But it wasn’t enough.

Kurt’s heart was still beating fast in his chest and his cock twitched painfully, not quite ready to be hard again so soon, but he needed Blaine as close to him as possible. Because he knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to, not again so easily – and his heart already ached in that knowledge.

Because he knew that he had to go. Blaine wouldn’t have allowed him to stay either way.

‘Let’s go to your room,’ Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear, not wanting to let go of him but knowing he’d have him close soon. Blaine nodded absentmindedly but seemed to be having trouble letting go as well – as though this was already goodbye.

They could both feel it coming. Weighing down on them. Making their hearts ache and their minds go fuzzy.

Hours always turned to days, and those turning into weeks was going to be inevitable. Time would pass – things would happen, so many of them that Kurt wouldn’t remember the finer details. He knew the upcoming year wouldn’t last forever. That he would still remember the press of Blaine’s body against his own, the feeling of his lips ghosting over his skin, no matter how many miles they’d be apart. But he also knew that it wouldn’t be the same as having him right here, in his arms.

They stumbled up the stairs, hands touching and groping, lips kissing and stretched in secret smiles, hair still a mess. Kurt should’ve at least felt awkward for sauntering through the house of Blaine’s parents without wearing a single damn thing, but he couldn’t think much.

Blaine was all that was in his mind. Blaine and his need for him.

They fell into a mess of tangled limbs and needy lips on Blaine’s bed, fumbling with Blaine’s trunks and throwing them somewhere into a distant corner they both could care less about.

Kurt was hard already, matching his boyfriend perfectly.

They often switched – had tried out a lot of positions. Just to see what they liked best. They were equals in this relationship and they tried to give each other that what they needed most. Sometimes Blaine needed confirmation. Sometimes Kurt needed to be reminded that he wasn’t alone anymore. Fact remained that things happened to and with them and their bedrooms were the only places where they could let it all out. No fancy clothes to hide aching chests, no constant feeling of being threatened that kept endearing words from spilling from their lips.

It was just them. And right now, Kurt needed Blaine inside of him more than ever. He wanted Blaine to own him. Wanted to give himself to Blaine and expect nothing in return, nothing but his love.

‘Promise me something,’ he whispered, voice barely audible but so loud in his own ears, so breathless. Because it was true. This boy took his breath away.

‘Anything,’ Blaine murmured, reaching for a bottle of lube. It was half empty. He was fumbling with the cap, his hands nervous and his body too eager. Kurt didn’t blame him.

Still, when he placed his hands on top of Blaine’s the boy froze completely to look him in the eye. Kurt smiled at him, but it had a lingering sadness to it too. A part of him wanted to stay here until Blaine could come with him.

‘Promise me that no matter who you meet the upcoming year, you won’t forget about me.’

Blaine’s eyes widened, like Kurt had just said something immensely shocking to him, but all Kurt did was continue to smile at him and cradle his hands into his own. He could live in this moment for the rest of his life, too.

‘Kurt…’ Blaine said, finally, his voice tinged with sadness, undoubtedly he was already intending on telling Kurt that what they had was  _forever_. And Kurt believed it too, he was willing to fight for them both. He knew Blaine wouldn’t leave him for just anyone. But things happened. Their lives were both so fragile.

‘Just promise me. That’s all I’m asking for.’

Kurt was still smiling, even as he poured lube down Blaine’s fingers, making them slick, and he settled back again. Blaine’s eyes were searching but they couldn’t find a thing in Kurt’s eyes that could’ve tricked him – not a thing that could’ve brought him hurt. Kurt spread his legs, never taking his eyes off Blaine, not this time. They were young and in love. Maybe a bit stupid too.

But genuinely so.

Blaine settled down on him, his fingers ghosting over Kurt’s thighs, slowly creeping up where Kurt needed them most.

‘I promise,’ he finally whispered. Their lips connected again and Kurt spread his legs further, feeling Blaine’s fingertips trace his quivering entrance for just a brief moment before pressing inside him, slowly, one by one. Kurt didn’t need a lot – liking the burn it brought when Blaine slid his thick cock into him. He was a shivering and panting mess by the time Blaine was done preparing him, and he allowed Blaine to lift his legs and wrap them around his waist.

‘I’m not going to last long,’ Blaine warned him. Kurt nodded.

‘That’s fine. We’ll just do it again if it’s not enough.’

Blaine groaned at that, biting his bottom lip. His eyes were still dilated, his lips still slightly salty from Kurt’s come.

‘Honestly, Kurt… the things you do to me…’ he ground out, placing himself at Kurt’s entrance. He searched for Kurt’s eyes and pressed their lips together again, tongue sliding over Kurt’s while his manhood slowly slid into him, stretching his hole wide with every thick inch of it, just the way they both liked it. Kurt’s nails dug into Blaine’s shoulders and he whimpered into his mouth, the sensation of being filled always taking his breath away.

There was just something about feeling Blaine shoving himself into Kurt’s needy ass. The feeling of completion, feeling how his hole was still clenching down and pushing, trying to resist, the love swelling up in his chest and the pride that he felt when Blaine’s hips finally pressed against his own.

Blaine was just everywhere. Inside of him, around him, on top of him… but it was not enough. Kurt could feel the need building up in himself – the craving. Blaine had taken the time to make him come, and now it was Kurt’s turn. He canted his hips up in offering, displaying himself more for fucking.

‘Move, sweetheart,’ he encouraged Blaine. He’d let Blaine thrust into him to his heart’s content – right now content with the idea that his body served no other purpose but to please his boyfriend. But Blaine was more than his boyfriend. He was his best friend, his guardian. His  _lover_. And the best was that Kurt played all those roles in Blaine’s life as well.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s neck and started sucking on his skin there –  _he seemed to have an oral fixation and Kurt loved everything about it –_ and his hips started thrusting, slowly at first, as if he was trying to make sure it was okay but then speeding up, encouraged by Kurt’s low moans and the way he was running his short nails down Blaine’s back without the intention of hurting him.

Blaine’s hands found his own and their fingers interlaced. There was a brief moment of eye contact before their lips connected again as well. Kurt was vaguely aware of all the noises around him, instead more focused on the way Blaine’s cock stretched him up so beautifully, the way it pulled out of him and pushed back as well, their hips rocking and fucking against each other.

He was panting, Blaine’s breaths feeling like caresses. His cock was utterly plowing into the tight grip of his ass by now, but that was okay.

Kurt mewled and arched his back, his prostate almost brutally assaulted with every stab of Blaine’s manhood against it. He was stretched, utterly filled. Taken over.

And he loved every minute of it.

Blaine’s name fell from his lips like a mantra, interrupted by choked off and muffled noises whenever  he was interrupted for a kiss.

‘I’m close, I’m so close,’ Blaine said, mouthing along Kurt’s temple, his balls slapping against Kurt’s ass and one of his hands gripping at Kurt’s legs, keeping Kurt open for him, the other hand still clutching Kurt’s cock so tightly. A pleasant tingle went through Kurt and he mewed. He was close too. It was ridiculous. He wasn’t an inexperienced kid anymore – he’d be an adult soon. So then why was he feeling like this?

‘Me too,’ Kurt murmured. They were both working for it too, just the way they liked it.

‘Need – from behind. Need to do it from behind.’ His boyfriend panted and Kurt nodded, frantically, not really caring. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips when Blaine pulled out – a whine of utter loss. He scrambled to move on his hands and knees again and could feel himself, stretched and open and feeling so naughty because of it. His ass was already fucked out completely.

Blaine wasted no time in pushing inside of him again. Kurt could feel his ass clenching down on him, gripping him like a tight vice, hot and dirty.

Blaine gripped his shoulders for leverage and all but started pounding into Kurt from behind.

They didn’t do this often. They liked to watch each other – make each other fall apart. But this was frenzied, this was eager. Blaine’s hips smacking into Kurt’s ass so roughly definitely was.

His chest molded against Kurt’s back and one of his hands found Kurt’s again, the other sliding down his sides, gripping Kurt’s manhood and pumping it frantically.

‘I love you so much, wanna make you come, you feel so good,’ Blaine babbled into his shoulder, his voice tinged with need. He sounded almost desperate and Kurt started pushing back on him, fucking himself on Blaine’s cock for the best he could. He started clenching down as well, feeling his orgasm coming up.

 Blaine suddenly gasped and gripped Kurt’s hips and Kurt reached down and started touching himself, now desperate to come, and with the way Blaine’s cock just constantly stabbed his prostate he knew it wouldn’t take him too long.

His boyfriend gripped his ass cheeks and parted them for as far as they could go, undoubtedly wanting to watch as he fucked Kurt’s ass. He released a choked, sob-like moan and came inside of him. Kurt could feel his come shooting up his tight asshole, making him feel so dirty yet sated and the knowledge aroused him more than it should, the thought that he was now marked inside out, and it took him only a couple of harsh tugs before he spilt all over his hand.

His heart was beating so fast it felt like he had just finished running a marathon and his arms and legs trembled, too weak boned to keep the both of them up. He collapsed and Blaine’s body was still molded against his own while he tried to catch his breath.

So as Kurt lied there, his chest heaving up and down and his face pressed into the pillow while his own body apparently sufficed as a pillow to his lover, he was barely awake yet so very aware of every small thing. Of the vague stubbles on Blaine’s chin, that lingering, ticklish feeling of Blaine’s eyelashes whenever the boy blinked.

Butterfly kisses, Kurt vaguely thought.

‘I love you,’ Blaine whispered against his skin. Kurt nodded, because he didn’t trust his voice to speak, not yet, not now. Blaine pulled out and Kurt made a soft, whining noise, reaching behind himself for Blaine and feeling cold without his body being there to keep him warm.

Blaine kissed all the way down his spine, unknowingly leaving another trail of butterfly kisses as well.

‘what are you doing?’ Kurt asked but he weakly angled his hips up when Blaine wordlessly asked him to anyway.

‘Remembering you,’ Blaine murmured. He felt his hands on his cheeks and  _oh_ , Blaine’s breath wafted over his ass and he realized Blaine was going to eat him out.

Kurt whined pitifully, wishing he could bring up the energy to get hard again. Now nothing but lazy warmth started spreading through his body, shamelessly spreading his legs and pushing his ass higher, in offering.

Blaine’s tongue licked a long stripe from his crack to his perineum, maybe licking up his own come leaking from Kurt, if he was already leaking at all. His hole usually clenched down almost immediately after sex, as if wanting to ensure it remained filled with at least some part of Blaine.

Almost like it was hungry for it.

Kurt hid his face into the crook of his elbow and released a soft whine, pliant underneath Blaine’s hands. Blaine sucked on his rim as if coaxing it open, then slid a finger into Kurt’s well-fucked entrance, pulling come out, letting it dribble down Kurt’s pale thighs before licking it all up again.

Blaine had this thing for come.

Blaine licked and sucked at Kurt just a bit longer, his hands longingly rubbing at Kurt’s ass cheeks, his thighs… making Kurt feel so complete and loved.

Kurt rolled over onto his back when Blaine pulled away again and pulled him close, kissing him hungrily and tasting nothing but _them_ on Blaine’s tongue this time. He sucked the come from it, Blaine’s lip caught between his teeth just teasingly, making the darkhaired boy moan.

Kurt didn’t know how long they lied there, Blaine’s large hands running lovingly over his body. It felt like he was being worshipped.

And it hit Kurt.

Blaine really was trying to remember him. Trying to remember his taste, his smell, his skin. The noises he made for him.

‘Remember me the way I’m right now?’ he asked. He didn’t care if his cheeks were flushed or his hair a horrible mess or his body smelling of  _pool_ and sex. This was as real as he would ever be. This was who he was when his soul lied bare.

And not an amount of aging, distance or loneliness could change that.

‘Always,’ Blaine murmured. His voice was rough and when they broke their embrace to just look at each other, Kurt felt a tremor go through his body. Blaine’s eyes were swimming with tears but he was blinking furiously, undoubtedly fighting to keep it all inside. Kurt reached up and brushed a hand over his boyfriend’s cheek.

‘You’re beautiful too, you know.’

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt shook his head and smiled at him. ‘I don’t care what anyone said or will say to you. You’re beautiful and we’re going to make it. Nothing can get in between.’ Still Blaine said nothing and Kurt’s hands ran down his biceps, taking hold of his hands again and kissing his knuckles. ‘Right?’ he prompted him, making a pouty expression which he knew would make his boyfriend smile.

And Blaine did.

Blaine loved the silly faces or acts Kurt would pull to cheer him up, the words Kurt would say to make him smile again. And Kurt was willing to ignore how his own heart ached right now in favor of cheering Blaine up, because he knew Blaine would do the same for him.

‘Right,’ Blaine replied. His voice wavered and he leaned down again, pressing his lips against Kurt’s forehead.

Kurt made a promise to himself in that moment.

He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to keep this boy happy, to keep him by his side. No matter the price, no matter what. Anything to see that beautiful smile on his face.

He smiled and snuggled in Blaine’s chest, feeling strong arms wrap around him.

He promised himself and Blaine to stay together. Always.

 


End file.
